


Heavenly

by Hurrem_Kadin



Series: Don't let me be misunderstood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurrem_Kadin/pseuds/Hurrem_Kadin
Summary: Let's face it. Severus Snape died virgin, in the canon universe he had 0 sexual experience so he does not have the skills nor the knowledge to fuck anyone into their next life. But who decided that a cute, shy and inexperienced Snape couldn't be sexy too?In this house we stand for his clumsiness and eagerness to learn.This is a side work of my main series (Don't let me be misunderstood, check it out), there's still a long way to go before our main couple get on this kind of sticky situation so consider this a late Christmas present. Until then, please enjoy!
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Don't let me be misunderstood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> Porn With Plot. Porn With Feelings.

> When I hold you close to me  
>  I could always see a house by the ocean  
>  And last night I could hear the waves  
>  As I heard you say, "All that I want is to be yours"

The Yule Ball had been the most anticipated event, even more than the second test that the four champions would have to face.

The anticipation grew with each passing day and when the night arrived, both the decoration and the food or the performances exceeded all the expectations of the students, even the wildest. Over their heads they saw an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. Like the decoration, the food and the drink had nothing to envy it, that night the house elves tried as hard as they could to give their best. And while the champions with their partners opened the dance for the others to join in, Maud Solberg stood on one side with a glass of raspberry liqueur in hand and her other arm looped around Yoweni Museveni's arm.

Dressed in blue clothes and an intricate followed by braids that crossed forming geometric shapes on his head, he managed to stand out above the champions. It was the picture of a warrior beauty, seductive and brutal. But Maud was not far behind. Already the nature of her as a Veela gave her a superhuman beauty, even just woke up without washing her face could she be considered attractive. But now that she had arranged herself for the ball she looked ravishing, she fit perfectly with those texts that described supernatural beings like the Veela or mermaids as women of such great beauty that they could drove a man to the brink of madness just standing there. Her long black hair was gathered in a bun where a transparent jade flower was the headdress that held it, she wore a flowing pearl gray dress that perfectly molded to her hips as well as to each movement like a second skin. Regarding her shoes were heels, but since her dress covered them, they could not be seen and that contributed to the illusion that she did not walk but floated.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked away from the shy couples of fourth-year students who danced to the rhythm of the music to look at her companion, in her heart she let out a sigh; he really was a very attractive man and that fact incited her nature to seduce him. Instead she offered him one of her charming smiles as soon as she took the hand that was extended for her to take, although Yoseweni turned his face away in a movement that seemed natural as if he were looking at the dance floor, Maud did not miss the faint blush that covered his ears.

They joined the whirlwind of dance partners as it happened that the song took on a slower but jovial tone, enough for the Weasley twins to stop rotating their partners like spinning tops or hitting each other with their abrupt yet lively movements dance. Maud was the first to close the distance between the two, holding his hand and resting the other on his shoulder with her thumb dangerously close to the collar of his shirt. If she wanted to, she could brush her fingernail over his ebony skin and surely the boy would be so startled that he would attract the attention of others, or he would step on her foot or in the funniest of cases he would stop and look at her with a mixture of desire and pure terror in his gaze.

Those conjectures made her smile maliciously and that gesture only managed to tense Yoseweni more than he was already, trembling when having to keep his hand resting on the small part of her back to dance.

"I did not imagine that you could dance so well."

She spoke in a low voice keeping her gaze downcast, still in heels her head came up to the level of his chin. As she looked up she saw how he swallowed and the Adam's apple moved from top to bottom, ah, innocence was a real feast to eat your fill of it. How could she refuse?

Of course, the nervousness did not come only from the proximity and the compliments as she thought, in fact it came from the shame because from the moment Maud approached him to ask him to be her dance partner. Or rather to announce that he would be her dance partner, leaving not only the Ravenclaw students but also the Slytherin students surprised and disappointed, Yoseweni had been secretly practicing the art of dance for hours until his feet ached horrors and he spent days with leg cramps. The mere act of ruining the night by stepping on her feet or making a false motion… It terrified him. Although more than a mistake what he was afraid of was seeing the contempt, mockery, and disappointment on her face.

That is why he tried hard to practice every day until the night of the dance to get it right.

But like dreams, happy moments came to an end.

They danced a couple of pieces in a row until the music took on a livelier tone, with it many couples who were dancing decided to take a break and those who had been resting decided that it was time to dance again. And they were one of those who belonged to the first group, or at least Maud was because she moved away from her dance partner and after giving him another enigmatic smile, she left the dance floor, leaving him alone before the scrutiny of several glances from other girls who waited for their moment to dance with him.

Yoseweni could still feel his hands warm from the warmth emanating from Maud's body when he found herself again dancing with a different dance partner, a rosy-cheeked Gryffindor girl with candid eyes. Later, recalling that moment, he would conclude that it was one of the happiest moments of his life.

And while Yoseweni danced, Maud got lost in the crowd slipping away from other boys who plucked up the courage to ask her if she wanted to dance with them, to which she was not rejecting them but smiling at them and slightly tilting her head. That made the boys stand there, absorbed, and stuttering for a few minutes. Time that she took advantage of to continue her way and leave the great ballroom.

There was nothing, or rather no one, waiting for her in the Slytherin common room, much less in the bedrooms. Mina, Sara and Eliza were enjoying the ball and most likely would not return until it was all over, and when she was there, she had already noticed the absence of a certain person. Although not that she expected his assistance. In the dungeons she turned her way to the Slytherin Head Master Office, the torchlight was dim and ghostly but that did not prevent her from seeing the line of light that filtered under the door. She murmured Alohomora's spell when she was a few steps away, the lock gave way, and she was able to enter with impunity by closing the door softly behind her and locking it.

"There you are."

Of course, her presence did not startle him after all that the potions class was their small meeting place away from prying eyes. For obvious reasons, their interactions in public were reduced to the minimum acceptable, and obviously they could not meet in her bedroom since Hogwarts not only separated bedrooms for men and women but also they were shared. No matter how head of the house he was, even if Maud had a bedroom all for herself, how could Snape justify his presence in the woman’s bedrooms late at night? And strangely Severus Snape refused to let her into his bedroom.

"It's so late and yet here you are" she spoke approaching the man who had turned to meet her gaze, and by the way he swallowed, pursed his lips and looked away, she knew her charm was taking effect "Were you waiting for me?"

Of course he didn't respond, he never responded to her taunts when using a velvety tone of voice. Not because he did not want to but because he was incapable, shyness made him clumsy and it was so obvious that it was a vision to remember.

A vision to taint.  
A vision that made her hungry.

Face to face she extended her arms to cover his cheeks with her hands, sweeping a lock of hair to one side behind his ear taking advantage of this to slide her hand towards the nape of his neck and tracing absent-minded shapes with her nails in subtle caresses. She smiled, for the first time that night in a genuine way, raising her head to bring their faces closer and speak against his lips.

"Aren't you such a good boy?"

Her breath hit his lips as she spoke, the scent of raspberry liqueur enveloping his nostrils mixed with the orchid scent she was already giving off: it was an intoxicating mix. Mainly because the desire was not induced by alcohol, but by another deeper and more human feeling. More comforting. The realization of this made Severus relax, it was as if he had feared that the dance and the drinks served could have negatively influenced the thing causing everything to take a turn... which he tried hard to avoid.

When their lips met as always it was at her initiative, as he was anxiously waiting for the affection to be given to him. So he couldn't suppress the needy sound that came from his throat embarrassing him more, but filling her chest with satisfaction and hunger. They did not involve tongue, but that did not make it less affective in fact the desire was climbing little by little because Maud treated him as if he were a scared animal; with patience and incentives. She was not throwing herself on top of him and snatching away everything she wanted, but little by little she was coercing him to give her more and more of him.

She kept one hand on the back of his neck but the other reached for his, which were still leaning on the edge of the table. She guided one to her waist, just above where Yoseweni's hand had rested moments before, and the other brought it to her own cheek in a loving and innocent gesture. This instilled in him more confidence as he continued to lower his guard and when he became aware of what was happening, Maud's hands were no longer on his guiding and teaching him, but one was tangled in his hair and the other was going down his back in sinuous caresses. In fact, his own hands no longer rested inert, but one surrounded her waist, holding her against him and the other had slid towards her nape in the same way that her hand had done in a start.

They were kissing passionately, each breath hot and fast against each other lips. They yearned for each other and felt so thirsty that when they indulged in kissing things got out of control quickly.

Maud cornered him against the table, the rough wood pressed against his waist. Snape did not know how everything became like this, how he became like this, but he also did not know or care whether what was happening was right or wrong. Only cared about what could happen next, it deeply concerned him because his skills were extremely poor not to say nonexistent. His heart once dead after the loss of his loved once now was beating wildly full of life, a thing he never expected so he never did prepare for it. He gathered the courage to return her passion only resulting in a clash of teeth that left them stunned for a second, the next one she let out a loud laugh.

Humiliated to the extreme he squinted his eyes and asked in a threatening tone.

"What are you laughing at?"

But she knew better than to apologize or feel offended; that man had the tendency to hide his shyness with murderous looks and empty threats. Such a child. And that only made her smile wider unable to answer, the more she remained in silence the angrier Snape became at the mere thought that she was making fun of him.

"The fact that you took the initiative made me happy."

The tenderness in her gaze and the honesty on her words made his scalp tingle, his heart to skip a beat and even thought his lips were moist he still felt his mouth go dry. He was about to push her away but before he could those burning hot lips kissed him again, she was eyes closed breathing heavily and her body was pressed hard against his. Of course he felt terrified by such eagerness, specially by the tongue that invaded his mouth making his legs went soft and numb and all his body tremble secretly from the burning passion the experience she promised produced in him. But this was not the first time he felt like this, since they only kissed, he recalled all those other times where she would end up whispering something about letting her go to his room or just permission to sleep on the same bed but just sleeping without nothing else. Then clarity hit him to refuse, just like now where he must had whispered something like that because she mumbled something against his shoulder.

".... Pardon?"

"Severus..." and his name spoken in such hoarse voice made him swallow "Please, I really can't..." he looked at her sideways, but only could see a side of her face and feel her hands grab the back of his robe with such desperation as she was enduring the greatest of pains "...I can't take it anymore, please."

His face and ears were so red that could burst in flames at any moment, the fact that someone could desire him to the point of... Of... Of begging... A shiver ran down his spine, truly, what was he supposed to do? He just... Did not want to disappoint her. As in accepting defeat Maud resumed to kiss him back again with all the passion that burned her body, that was overwhelming to a point of no return. He could feel his lasts defenses shattering, his will overruled on that kiss.

"If..." he began dragging her attention, those blue eyes were clouded by lust and a vaguely light of forced clarity "If you... Showed me..."

And those lasts words were whispered with shame and regret, from then he lowered his gaze refusing to meet up with her eyes even when they ghosted him.

For a few moments, all Maud could see was Severus's anguish and suffering, ripping through her like a sharp knife. Life had made him as powerful as he was miserable. Only in such intimate moments could she contemplate his vulnerability, see the man that he himself did not dare to show to others or to the world. The tender heart that had been systematically wounded since childhood.

Severus touched a part of herself that she did not even know existed, that she believed had been amputated from birth. Although above all it touched her heart, a heart that she believed was lifeless. And yet it was a heart that beat for him.

Almost automatically she stepped away and took his hand guiding him into the side room, a sort of small library. His skin was warm and yet his hand trembled, once inside she drew him into her arms again and held her tightly. Perhaps it was the wish of a loving first time that made Severus shudder in body, heart and soul. When he experienced for the first time what a hug was that implied greater feelings than friendship, greater promises than passionate kisses that would leave him as satisfied as well as frustrated. He pulled back a little and looked at her as if she were something unspeakably precious to him. He ran his knuckles over her chin, gazed at Maud with dark, haunted eyes, as if he could not believe she was with him, in that situation, despite so many months of secret relationship.

"I've never been with anyone."

He confessed with an uncertain look, caressing her lips with the tip of his index finger. The confession did not take her by surprise, surely. She just had to conjure up the memory of their first kiss, awkward, clumsy and far from being described as sensual. But did it matter? No. Not when she saw so clearly how passion burned in his eyes, longing and lust though veiled as if he could hide them from an experienced eye.

"Is that why you were so reluctant to go one step further?" replied in a whisper, a question that required no answer when she already knew it, and that made a loving smile bloom on her lips "I won't fuck with you, Severus, but I want to make love to you." her statement, so raw and brutal devoid of delicacy, made him tense and hold his breath for a few seconds "If you want to learn, if you also want to make love to me, take me to your room."

Those words were magical because although he could barely stand by himself when Maud moved away, he took her wrist with delicacy and determination to guide her to one of the paintings with a beautiful mountainous landscape hanging on the wall, with a whispered password was pushed aside giving way to a narrow passage. On the way to the room, his head was abuzz with strange and unknown feelings, even contradictory emotions. He panicked, feeling terrified, by the promises of love she offered. The feeling of unworthiness returned to nest in his chest, but not with such intensity as on other occasions that it managed to dissuade him from doing something so... Something as expected as removing each other clothes or putting his hands under them when she had him cornered against a desk or any near surface vertical or horizontal.

Would anything change if Maud touched him intimately? More intimate than having already touched his heart. A physical touch.

"Severus?"

He realized that not only had they entered the bedroom, but that he had released her hand at some point along the way. The room was not staffed at all, beyond a shelf full of potion books, except for that detail nothing indicated who it belonged to; the decoration was terribly spread out; either there were a lot of things stacked to one side or there was nothing. There was no middle ground. He looked up to see her standing in the doorway to his bedroom, as if asking for permission. The bun that encased her long hair had loosened, wispy strands now spilling over her shoulders, and the watery chiffon dress was just an invitation to undo it and drop at her feet.

If they kept going, if they did not stop like so many times before, Maud would become an unique person in the world for him.

With his heart racing he approached her and took her hands, drawing her inside, shuddering when he saw how that sweet face assumed a fierce and determined expression. The most rational part, and the most self-conscious, screamed at him to get away from her, to stop her before it was too late. Yet another part of him refused to do so. Standing together at the foot of a bed not too big for two people, she traced his lips again with her fingertips, as if trying to memorize them, as if she had never savored them before, and kissed him. He lied to himself thinking that it would be delicate, he was not prepared for the passion impregnated in that kiss. It was hard and tender at the same time. Demanding, scorching, but sweet.

She let out a savage needy growl as their tongues brushed and deepened the kiss before exploring every inch of his mouth, in response he buried his hands in her hair, fumbling the entire bun to allow her hair to fall down her back. No woman had ever touched him. And in those moments, just beginning, he was afraid. But not from her, but from himself.

He cocked his head allowing her to deepen the kiss, concentrating on the brush of her tongue and the taste of her lips, not on the hands that moved from his neck to his chest in search of the buttons of the dark cloak. The wet kisses stopped; she rested her forehead on his keeping her eyes closed trying to catch her breath.

“My dress” she whispered heatedly against his lips “It has the zipper on the back, unzip it.”

Without a second thought, Snape obeyed. Among the sound of their breathing was added the metallic sound of the zipper going down, every inch that was opened made the already flowy dress loosen; first the fabric on her shoulders bulged out, then the one covering her chest until it finally showed a tendency to want to slide down her arms. But that was not her dress's decision, but his because the fabric that used to separate his hand from the skin on her waist was gone.

In time with the dress, her fingers had unbuttoned the cloak revealing the white shirt underneath. As it was early, she contented herself with unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt as well, and although he allowed her to slide his cloak off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground, the same did not happen with his shirt. His body immediately tensed, their foreheads parted, and Maud understood that she had to stop.

“It is fine” she tried to reassure him, convinced the reason of his nervousness was low self-esteem and poor conception of his physical appearance “I just want to see you.”

But doubt had germinated in that pair of dark eyes and having come so far she was not going to back down, so she allowed him to be left with his shirt half unbuttoned.

“Don’t you want to see me?”

A charming smile accompanied the sweet tone of her words, she saw how it worked because Snape dropped his guard again and had to gulp down.

A pair of trembling hands encircled her waist, first their fingertips brushed her bare back, surprised by the warmth that exuded her skin. Little by little they went up emulating the caresses that she had previously provided, only that these more than comforting her gave him courage. At shoulder height he felt courageous enough to take the edge of the fabric and slide it down her arms, following the movement with his eyes, gradually revealing more of the skin until the dress fell swirling to her feet.

Naked from the waist up, it was a vision powerful enough to be classified as a dangerous weapon. Mermaids and Veelas were known, praised and envied for their beauty, but having one in front of the way he had Maud was enough to understand why so many lives had been lost in the name of those beautiful creatures. A beauty capable of driving a man to madness, capable of igniting the coldest of hearts.

Her belly was dotted with moles, if she tried to unite them all with ink it would pass from her belly, to her breasts and surely to her back. A wonderful trip.

A vision that distracted him enough not to resist when she put a hand on his chest and walked a few steps making him walk backwards, until his legs hit the edge of the mattress. Giving him no choice but to sit noisily with his hands resting on either side of his body, and that creature that had more of divinity than human standing between his legs. She got his knee up on the mattress, right in the middle of his legs dangerously close to his crotch, but before he could babble anything, she straddled one of his legs.

“Looking at me this way, making such an expression…” and both pride and desire stained her words “Are you trying to seduce me?”

She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper the latter in his ear, then left a wet trail of kisses down his neck. That flirtatious attitude made him clutch the sheets, he did not even know how to respond. He never knew how to respond, and that's why she took advantage of it to keep embarrassing him speaking filth.

“Do it from now on, seduce me, show me this cute expression.” she murmured against the skin of his neck filling it with kisses and bites, letting herself be carried away by the accumulated passion. She released his shoulder to grasp his shirt and pull it just enough to reveal the skin on his shoulder, marking it with sucks and kisses “So long tempting me... You really must take responsibility.”

She took one of his hands pulling his wrist, forcing him to release the sheet. There was no need for a comfort zone. Then lifted her hips and guided his hand between her legs, allowing him to feel her wetness as she pressed her knee into his throbbing erection in a silent promise.

“You feel it?” she asked lazily looking up at his face, he looked adorable all flushed and with his lips pressed into a fine line in a silent panic but showing so much submission “This is what you do to me.”

She explained sitting on his hand, swinging her hips to brush against the palm; one of his fingers slid between her labia, unintentionally caressing her clit causing her to breathe a sigh of pleasure against the marked skin of his shoulder.

“You look so good, you are so good for finally trusting me enough to bring me here, to let me take care of you” her mouth rambles while swinging her hips, the second time his fingers brush her clit she stops in her tracks “You felt that?” she whispered, pressing her mouth to his ear, pressing her chest against his, thus arching her back “Brush it, again, do it softy…” she gasped when, with his middle finger Severus did as she asked “That’s it, your fingers are so soft, why don’t you do that again…?”

She cooed trying to give him courage, something that worked quite well. Soon her hips were trying to move in time with his hand, following her instructions and her many praises Severus felt confident enough to explore and slightly curve his fingers at what Maud, who was in a kind of trance moaning with her face hidden in the crook of his neck, started with a gasp. In response his fingers stopped immediately, and he looked at her with a worried expression, before he could apologize, she captured his lips kissing him roughly. She sucked on his lower lip and nibbled gently before pulling away from him.

“You are so good to me, so sweet, I did not want to pressure you but I love that you take the initiative to explore” she assured him, covering his cheeks with her hands, filling him face with kisses “Slide them inside with the same care that you have touched me so far, you make me feel so good Severus, my heart will burst from the love I feel,” again she was babbling praises and he seemed to like being praised, so he slipped a finger into the warm moisture, surprised at how easily it engulfed him but he couldn't concentrate much because she wouldn't stop talking against his lips.

“I'll make you feel good, as much as you are making me feel, you are such a good boy that you deserve a reward and I really want to-“

This time, feeling like he could burst into flames from embarrassment, it was he who kissed her. That mouth! Absolutely, he thought, sex could not be more embarrassing than hearing such words.

His other hand released the sheet and covered her cheek, parting strands of dark hair. In the kiss he swallowed her moans, it was a warm and very powerful sensation to know that a creature like her was writhing for the pleasure he was giving her, it just made him want to continue. So he slid a second finger and thrusted carefully, letting himself be guided by the way her hips moved; he soon learned that if he slightly curved his fingers her body shuddered and Maud was forced to pull away from his panting lips, but in her eyes there was a wild fire capable of consuming everything.

He wanted her to look at him like that, with that passion, with that burning love, always.

And when their eyes met, he caressed her clitoris in a circular motion making her nails dig into his back and lower her head biting her lower lip, as if that could hide her heavy breathing or her sweet moans. Which he did not allow because, although seeing her out of breath, he launched into kissing her again.

This dance went on for a while until Maud refused to kiss him further, clutching his shoulders, and threw her head back riding his fingers. Between muffled moans she whispered his name, complete, without diminutives or affectionate nicknames. It was a beautiful sight.

Her sweat-soaked body shuddering at will of his fingers, if he tried to pull them out she would press her hips against the palm of his hand to avoid it, if he suddenly increased the rhythm she would let out a strangled moan that made him swallow saliva. She had fascinating reactions and Severus was unable to take his eyes off her.

Suddenly, when his fingers curved to caress that point that made her tremble, she lunged at him and hungrily kissed his lips as her body unraveled in delicious spasms and her insides tightened around his fingers. Panting, her legs gripping his and his fingers gently tucked into a wetness that continued to spasm, she rested her forehead on his shoulder feeling lightweight.

After a few minutes, when she felt renewed strength, she turned her head to kiss his neck lazily. In a more relaxed atmosphere, when her body allowed it, he slid his fingers outside saying goodbye to that cozy humidity, caressing her labia one last time. He wiped her fingers on the sheet before wrapping his arm around her waist and stroking her side affectionately.

“…Quick-learner, aren’t we?” she murmured, letting out a satisfied sigh, not unlike a kitten that ate its fill “Now let me show you how much I love you too.”

She let go of the shirt she had clung to so tightly and reached down his torso to the hem of his pants, continued down to pat his erection in surprise that she found damp stain on the fabric. She looked down at his crotch and then raised to his face, but Severus had turned his face and was covering his eyes with his other hand, clearly embarrassed.

Maud tried to coerce him to lower his hand, carefully grabbing his wrist and although Severus did, he kept hiding his gaze under his eyelids showing a downcast expression. Although seeing his cheeks and the tips of his ears so flushed, as well as his lips moist and swollen from the kisses exchanged only encouraged her to continue.

“Did you come just from pleasuring me, Severus?”

A completely unnecessary question! His body tensed, so direct were her words that they were enough to strike at his shame as he opened his eyes and turned to see her with an angry expression. If in that state he could look angry, she only saw him appealing. She could not even take that look as threatening, it didn't make her feel self-conscious or with the urge to apologize.

She leaned down and kissed him, gently depositing all the love that seemed to want to drown her in that kiss. If she was going to drown, let him go with her.

Distracting him with kisses, with the same grace as sitting down, she got off the mattress with the intention of kneeling and worshiping him with her mouth if it wasn't for Severus grabbing her wrists making her blink in surprise.

“There’s no need” he breathed keeping his gaze down “Just stay here.”

So he did guess her intentions. That only made him cuter and therefore did not dissuade her, especially when the fingers that clutched at her wrists trembled, and his jaw was clenched tightly. Smiling she cupped his cheeks and forced his head up so that their gazes met.

“Quit being such a tease or I won't be able to stop for tonight.”

It was a lie, of course. Maud had not forced anything on him, although for months he saw how the frustration in her gaze grew, and the fact that she spoke of tonight with the certainty of others was the greatest seduction. And the waiting the worst of torments, just as she must had felt for all those months realized Severus.

But for now he concentrated on how she knelt between his legs, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped the zipper, then she grabbed the hem of his pants and yanked. He lifted his hips enough so that she also pulled his underwear down, revealing the mess that he had made of himself between his legs; his flaccid cock covered in semen like a teen unable to wait before the real fun started. It was embarrassing!

But then again, how was he supposed to hold out without coming when Maud played with him in such a ruthless way?

She rested her hands on his thighs, caressing the skin as they rose, she leaned up leaving a trail of wet kisses towards his crotch, timidly he brought his hands to her head, both his hands and his body were a trembling mess. She wrapped her hands around his cock, looking up at him before bringing it to her lips to lick off the remnants of cum and wipe it clean. Although flabby it was three fingers thick and not too long so erect, she didn't think she would have a problem if she wanted to swallow it whole, but she would see that for now she concentrated on licking it clean listening to Severus' nervous gasps. With a last wet lick on the tip raised her head and kissed his belly just below his navel, placing her hands on his thighs to sat up, sitting back on his lap.

“Next time you will be the one squirming on my hands.” She assured with a cheeky smile, tired and overwhelmed he could not help but nod.

The fact that he had crossed the line of physical contact had broken an invisible barrier that he had placed around her and that, perhaps, had ended up affecting his relationship with Maud. It felt good even though they had hardly done much but knowing that a person loved him so much that she gave herself so fully to him after waiting for so long and not being disappointed, made his throat tighten. He covered her cheeks and, taking her by surprise, brought her closer to kiss her softly almost in a childish way as if this were again their first kiss.

They looked at each other with loving eyes and hopeful expressions, they did not need to speak but only accept the other's embrace. Her body next to his, her head resting on his chest, they slipped under the covers fused in an embrace that not only enclosed their bodies but also their hearts. He kissed her head and in response she kissed the part of his chest just above where his heart was beating, previously rampant with nerves and excitement and now satisfied and calm. Safe, in a home.

A very different home, and just as warm, from what Hogwarts was for him.

That embrace was the first home she ever had, more than a stone structure with doors and windows in the middle of a frozen wasteland in lands far from Hogwarts she never thought it had been.

A home was a person, not a building.

And finding it was a heavenly experience.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted to make a typical PWP, but it is impossible. If Snape knows nothing of reciprocated romantic love, what is he going to know about sex? What is he gonna know of a woman's body? As a first sexual interaction between him and Maud, it was very difficult for me to write them go for it all so I changed my mind. After all, let's not forget that sex is much more than penetration.
> 
> I'd like to let all readers know that English isn't my first language, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Last but not least, I would like to dedicate this work to my bae, my dinosaur, for creating stories with me since 2015; rawr means I love you. And also to all those people that decided to give this work a chance and the main series too, I'll update chapter 5 on weekend!


End file.
